


[podfic] Gracious Days

by Vaysh



Series: Gracious Days [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Quest, The Shire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: Podfic of theGracious Days Series.Gracious Days:Early morning on his fifty-second birthday, Frodo brings Sam a mathom from the Bag End orchards.On This Side of the Sea:What holds Frodo in the Shire.





	[podfic] Gracious Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunquistadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunquistadora/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gracious Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/396590) by [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh). 
  * Inspired by [On this Side of the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/622604) by [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh). 



> It was an odd choice to create a podfic of one of my own fics as a gift for my ITPE2018 recipient. :) But Sunquistadora, we share Sam/Frodo as an original OTP, and in your podficcer letter you said "cultural Catholicism", chosen families, and actually addressing illness, all of which screamed "Gracious Days" for me. I hope you enjoy!

  


  


**Podfic Length:** 19:40 minutes

**Podfic Cover:** cover by Vaysh, using art by J.R.R. Tolkien (image for Lúthien Tinúviel)

**Download Links:** [mp3 (45MB)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0129.zip) | [Podfic (4.9MB)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0130.zip) (compiled by Knight-Tracer)

**Streaming:** [[podfic] Gracious Days Series](http://www.hdcareerfair.de/Storage/podcasts/ITPE2018-for-sunquistadora.mp3) (mp3)  



End file.
